That Man
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Summary : Kibum melihatnya pertama kali dimusim dingin. Saat salju turun pertama kali tahun lalu. Pemuda manis yang selalu dilihatnya dibawah salju. Pemuda yang juga langsung mencuri hatinya kala itu. Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun( KiHyun) Desember Ceria KiHyun


**KiHyun fanfiction (BL)**

 **Main cast :**

 **\- Kim kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **\- And other**

 **"That Man"**

Lagi. Kim Kibum milihatnya dari dalam jendela rumahnya, terlihat dari iris sekelam malamnya yang menatap lurus ke luar. Tepatnya pada halaman rumah yang berada didepan seberang jalan rumahnya.

Dimana disana terlihat seorang pemuda yang menurutnya sangat manis tengah berdiri dibawah turunnya salju yang mulai lebat. Kedua tangan pemuda manis itu terentang, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa memeluk semua salju yang turun. Kibum tersenyum kecil dari balik jendela rumahnya, melihat tingkah kekanakan pemuda yang meski ia tahu sudah menjadi tetangganya dari satu tahun lalu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia bertegur sapa dengan si manis yang kini terlihat tengah membuat boneka salju.

Bahkan siapa nama pemuda manis bersurai coklat pemilik mata bulat bak boneka itu, Kibum yang terkenal datar dan dingin dikalangan perumahannya tersebut tidak tau sama sekali. Tapi hati si tampan nan datar itu menyadari bahwa sejak pertama kali ia melihat pemuda manis tesebut, ketika dirinya baru saja pulang dari tempat temannya, Changmin. Saat itulah tepat ketika salju turun pertama kali tahun lalu, Kibum mendengar suara merdu bak lonceng surga yang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ketika baru saja ia akan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Siwon hyung, lihat salju akhirnya turun." Suara itu, meninggalkan satu perasaan aneh dihati Kibum.

Apalagi saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara, seketika itu juga Kibum terpaku ditempatnya, tatkala iris sekelam malamnya menangkap sosok pemilik suara indah tersebut. Surai coklat yang sedikit terlihat dari balik topi rajutnya, mata bulat dengan iris selelehan caramel yang hangat dan berbinar terang, pipi chubby memerah karena hawa dingin yang dirasakannya, terakhir bibir semerah cerry yang merekah dengan sempurna ditambah senyuman manis nan polos. Menyempurnakan betapa indahnya pahatan sang Pencipta yang dilihatnya kala itu. Dan entah kenapa saat itu Kibum merasa, pemuda manis tersebut juga menatap kearahya.

Dan lagi kini Kibum kembali hanya melihatnya dari jendela. Jujur saja ia ingin sekali mengenal pemuda yang saat ini hanya bisa dilihatnya tengah tertawa renyah menatap hasil karya boneka saljunya, dan jangan lupakan seorang pemuda yang selalu pasti akan ada disana menemani si manis yang menarik hatinya. Dan apa mungkin si datar sudah jatuh cinta? Ya, bahkan Kibum sudah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda manis berpipi chubby tersebut dari pertama kali.

Dan sudah setengah jam berlalu, Kibum menutup gorden jendelanya. Cukup sudah untuk hari ini ia melihat pujaan hatinya. Karena sang objek yang selalu diperhatikannya itupun baru saja dijemput untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tentu dengan pria yang sering Kibum lihat selalu berada didekat pemuda manis tersebut. Satu alasan yang membuat Kibum hanya mampu melihat sipencuri hatinya dari jauh tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk mendekatinya. Karena Kibum berpikir bahwa pria itu mungkin saja adalah kekasih pemuda manis yang telah menarik hatinya karena kedekatan mereka yang begitu intim seperti sepasang kekasih.

Yang tak pernah kibum tau dan sadari adalah bahwa ternyata sang objek yang selalu dilihatnya, tepat setelah ia menutup gorden. Pemuda manis itu menatap lekat dengan senyum hangat sekaligus sendu tepat ke arah jendela yang baru saja ditutupnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

-Lenny Chan-

Sedangkan si pemuda manis yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan dituntun sang sepupu Choi Siwon, hanya menatap pemuda tampan itu kesal dan mengerucutkan bibir merahnya lucu. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja berhasil membuat boneka salju nya setelah setengah jam berusaha membuatnya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan sepupu kudanya itu, ia malah diseret masuk begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan bokongnya kesal diatas sofa dengan menatap tajam Siwon yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya membawa segelas coklat hangat yang telah dibuatnya sebelum menjemput sepupu manisnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyerahkan segelas coklat itu kearah sepupunya. Mengabaikan delikan tak berperasaan yang tertuju padanya.

"Berhenti melotot seperti itu Kyu, bukannya seram kau malah terlihat menggemaskan" Tegur Siwon santai setelah mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Dasar kuda hyung menyebalkan, huh!" Kyuhyun mencibirkan bibirnya dan menatap sinis pada sepupu tampannya itu. Meski Kyuhyun yakin pemuda yang sering ia lihat dibalik jendela, diseberang rumahnya tersebut jauh lebih tampan dari si kuda yang saat ini duduk disampingnya.

Ah, mengingat pemuda tadi pikiran Kyuhyun jadi berkelana ke satu tahun yang lalu dimana ia baru saja pindah dari amerika dan pindah ke korea, tepatnya sekitar daerah Gangnam di kompleks perumahan elit tentu saja. Rumah yang ditempatinya saat ini dengan sepupunya. Karena Siwon adalah dokter pribadinya, yang menangani langsung sesuatu yang terus mengerogoti tubuhnya. Kyuhyun bahkan mengabaikan Siwon yang tengah berbicara padanya, karena saat ini yang ada dipikiran pemuda manis tersebut adalah seorang pemuda tampan dibalik jendela.

Kyuhyun ingat sekali saat pertama kali ia baru pindah kesini, dimana salju turun tepat pertama kalinya. Ia baru saja keluar dan menyambut benda putih dingin yang berjatuhan dari langit dengan perasaan bahagia. Kyuhyun suka salju tapi tubuhnya menolak hawa dingin yang dibawa benda putih nan rapuh tersebut. Dan ia hanya diperbolehkan setengah jam saja untuk bisa menikmati benda dingin itu. Karena pemuda manis itu sendiri tau jika lebih dari batas yang diberikan, ia bisa ambruk sampai berhari-hari dan bisa bangun lagi beberapa hari kemudian. Ia tidak ingin hal tersebut terus terjadi.

Dan saat itulah ketika ia melihat benda putih berjatuhan dari langit Kyuhyun berlari keluar rumahnya, berteriak senang memanggil Siwon yang tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Siwon hyung, lihat salju akhirnya turun!" Kyuhyun berlari kehalaman rumahnya, pemuda manis itu tersenyum menatap langit dengan senyum yang begitu merekah. Perasaannya menghangat setiap salju turun, meski benda tersebut menyebarkan hawa dingin. Karena bagaimanapun saat musim inilah ia bisa diijinkan melihat dunia pertama kali, meski dimusim ini pula ia banyak merasakan kehilangan.

Saat itu Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik menikmati suasana ,merasa bahwa seperti ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Pemuda manis tersebut sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar, sampai iris selelehan caramelnya bersitatap dengan iris gelap seorang pemuda tampan yang ternyata tengah menatap lekat ke arahnya.

Jantung pemuda manis itu berdesir, apa lagi pemuda yang kini dilihatnya begitu tampan dengan surai sehitam arangnya. Garis wajah yang tegas dengan iris sekelam malam yang begitu dingin tapi hangat disaat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh untuk sekedar menebak perasaan asing apa yang tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya. Ia tahu, ia telah jatuh cinta. Pemuda manis itu menutup matanya seiring pemuda tampan yang bersitatap dengannya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Inikah hadiah natal tahun ini untuk ku, Tuhan?" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara hatinya sendiri berbisik lirih. Ia membuka matanya kembali, binar dalam cahaya matanya terlihat indah dan menatap lekat kearah pintu kayu rumah yang dimasuki pemuda tampan tadi.

Dan sejak hari itu Kyuhyun tau, pemuda tampa yang mencuri hatinya tersebut selalu melihatnya dari jendela. Tentu karena diam-diam pemuda manis itu selalu mencuri lirik dengan ekor matanya ke arah jendela dimana tempat si pemuda tampan berada. Pemuda yang meski ia tahu sudah menjadi tetangganya tapi tak pernah ia ketahui siapa nama pemuda tersebut hingga saat ini.

Dan jujur saja hal itu membuatnya sedih. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, ini jauh lebih baik. Karena Kyuhyun menyadari takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan sangat terlambat, ia sekarat dan tidak punya waktu untuk terikat dengan perasaan melankolis yang sialnya begitu indah dirasakan dalam hatinya. Meski jauh disudut hatinya ia sangat ingin merasakan perasaan itu lebih jauh.

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap mensyukurinya, bagaimanapun perasaan ajaib yang ada dihatinya saat ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan dari Tuhan setalah banyak peristiwa yang dialaminya selama ini. Meski itu terjadi dipenghujung akhir jalan kehidupannya.

" ..., iyakan Kyu? Kyuhyun .., KYU!"

Teriakan dari arah sampingnya, seketika membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia hanya bisa mengerjap bingung ke arah Siwon yang kini sudah menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Wae hyung?" Kyuhyun sepertinya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Siwon sedari tadi. Dan hal itu membuat pria tampan tersebut mendelik gemas kearah sepupu manisnya

"Astaga, jadi sedari tadi aku bicara kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan? Ck, kau ini .." decak Siwon dengan menghela nafas lelah, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyengir bodoh kearahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang hyung bicarakan tadi?" Karena merasa bersalah Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berbaik hati bertanya meski ia tidak berminat sama sekali.

"Haah, lupakan saja. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu?" Entah kenapa nada bicara Siwon kini terdengar lebih serius membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Ya"

"Apa kau menyukai pemuda yang tinggal dirumah seberang jalan kita itu?"

DEG..!

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar dari sepupu kudanya itu. B-bagaimana Siwon bisa tahu? Sedangkan Siwon kini menyeringai senang kearah Kyuhyun, apalagi saat ia bisa melihat rona tipis dipipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"M-mwo, t-tentu saja tidak" Elak Kyuhyun, mengutuk nada bicaranya yang mendadak gugup.

Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingakh lucu Kyuhyun, kemudian mengacak surai coklat yang tertutup topi itu gemas, mengakibatkan topi tersebut sampai miring dan membuat sang empunya merengut tidak suka.

"Kau tau, aku senang kau bisa jatuh cinta" ucap Siwon tulus. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah ada dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menjajarkan tingginya agar bisa menatap iris caramel itu secara langsung. Karena Siwon tau Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan hatinya untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi Siwon yang melihat semuanya dari awal bisa menebak kalau baik sepupunya dan juga pemuda diseberang jalan itu sama-sama memiliki perasaan cinta dihati mereka.

Karena saat itu Siwon ada disana, mengetahui semuanya. Menjadi saksi dua hati yang saling jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu, yang sayangnya membuatnya menitikan airmata saat itu juga. Karena satu kenyataan pahit Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menemukan cintanya, tambatan hatinya justru disaat ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi.

"Aku juga senang hyung, sungguh Tuhan begitu baik. Ia memberiku kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta, meski hanya begini saja rasanya bisa membuatku hidup lebih lama" Ucapan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya, ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun saat ini tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dari nada bicara Kyuhyun saja, Siwon tau Kyuhyun mensyukuri apapun yang terjadi dihidupnya.

"Tentu Kyu" Hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan Siwon. Ia memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan diam-diam menangis tanpa suara. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung sepupunya yang Kyuhyun tahu tengah menangis agar bisa lebih sedikit tenang. Seolah menyalurkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada luar jendela. Menatap lekat pada butiran salju yang turun, hingga ia bisa merasakan perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menghilang. Meski suara terakhir yang sempat ia dengar adalah suara Siwon hyungnya yang berteriak panik.

- **-Lenny Chan-**

Pagi ini Kibum bangun ditidurnya begitu pagi. Ia tidak tau kenapa semalam perasaannya begitu tidak tenang, apalagi yang selalu terlintas di otaknya adalah bayang-bayang dari wajah pemuda manis yang disukainya. Dan sungguh mengingat nama itu membuat perasaan sitampan tapi datar semakin tidak tenang.

Kibum menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat rumah sipemuda manis yang masih gelap dan tertutup rapat seolah tidak ada yang tinggal disana. Lalu pandangan matanya beralih pada butiran salju yang turun, entah kenapa Kibum tidak suka salju yang turun hari ini. Karena terasa begitu suram, tidak seperti saat ada pemuda manis dibawah sana. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi diluar kehendaknya.

Tentu saja Kibum tidak tau, kalau malam tadi sipemuda manis penyuka salju itu dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dan Sejak hari itu pula Kibum tidak pernah melihat pemuda manis itu lagi dibawah salju dihalaman depan rumahnya yang tepat berseberangan dengan rumahnya. Bahkan pintu rumah milik pemuda manis tersebut tak pernah terbuka lagi. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar sekaligus luka dihati seorang Kim Kibum

 **END...!**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian dan salam,**

 **Desember ceria KiHyun :)**


End file.
